


Rostros borrosos.

by ThatRebelUnicorn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:30:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRebelUnicorn/pseuds/ThatRebelUnicorn
Summary: Rey no recuerda mucho de su pasado, pero recuerda el lugar donde creció y lo que solía hacer con sus padres. Sin embargo, sus padres solo suelen ser recuerdos borrosos de lo que alguna vez fue.





	Rostros borrosos.

Recuerda que su padre le dio su casco.  
Pero él... De él no recuerda mucho.  
Recuerda que tenía barba que siempre le picaba y hacía cosquillas, recuerda que la levantaba y le hacía sentir que volaba, recuerda cuando veía las estrellas con él y su madre.   
Pero su rostro y su voz son casi irreconocibles a sus recuerdos.  
De su madre no recuerda ni más ni menos de lo que recuerda a su padre. Recuerda su voz cuando le dijo que ella sería la mejor piloto que la resistencia haya tenido, recuerda cuando la peinaba, cuando exploraban Lah'mu y cuando le enseñaba todo lo que debería saber sobre el suelo y todo aquello que la rodeaba.  
Ahora sus recuerdos estaban borrosos.

Era imposible que pudiera quedar vida en Scarif. Los pilotos rebeldes que habían regresado a revisar el lugar creían lo mismo, pero había algo ahí, había algo que el joven Luke Skywalker había sentido. Una señal de la fuerza.  
Lograron rescatarlos, a solo un poco de tiempo de que fuera demasiado tarde.   
El capitán Cassian Andor había sobrevivido y para el momento de su llegada ya todos en la Rebelión lo sabían, herido y sin fuerza, logró abrir los ojos en el momento en que lo llevaban a revisar. Los que estaban ahí cuentan que lo primero que hizo fue gritar el nombre de Jyn.  
Jyn Erso también había sobrevivido, aunque ella no había despertado tan pronto.  
Cuando escucharon la historia de cómo los habían encontrado, Jyn sabía perfectamente que sus amigos los habían ayudado, aquella fuerza de la que la Chirrut tanto hablaba de verdad estaba con ellos.  
Su recuperación no fue rápida, tuvieron que pasar años para que Jyn pudiera abrir los ojos y para que Cassian se moviera por completo.  
Después de eso, decidieron alejarse un poco de la resistencia. Se fueron a Lah'mu y se quedaron en el que alguna vez fue el hogar de Jyn. 

Ambos seguían en la resistencia, aportando lo que podían, pero su mayor prioridad se encontraba en la pequeña niña que acababan de tener.  
Rey era la alegría de sus padres y la verdadera prueba de que la fuerza existía.

Pero no todo duraba para siempre. Y a Jyn y a Cassian les hubiera gustado que durara un poco más. Un día tuvieron que regresar a la base.  
Pero Rey no logra recordar el motivo. Recuerda a su padre discutiendo con un general mientras ella permanece en los brazos de su madre.  
No pasó mucho tiempo cuando su padre regresó y la tomó entre sus brazos. Tomó el casco que le había regalado y se lo puso.  
—Te llevaré de vuelta a casa. Necesito que te quedes ahí, yo volveré por ti después de tres días.  
Rey asintió.  
Su padre la abrazó fuertemente y la devolvió a su madre.  
— ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, verdad? — Preguntó su madre.  
—Esperaré a que regresen.  
Jyn no pudo contener las lágrimas en sus ojos y besó la frente de su hija. —Tienes todo lo necesario. Papá y yo estaremos contigo en tres días.  
Rey volvió a sentir, con una pequeña sonrisa. —Tres días.  
—Mi pequeña guerrera...— Su madre la abrazó fuertemente antes de dejarla subir a la X-Wing.

Tres días fue lo que esperó detrás de la puerta, esperando a que su padre entrara y la llevara con él de nuevo a la base rebelde y pudieran reunirse con su madre.   
Pero al tercer día nada pasó. Al menos nada que ella pudiera recordar.  
Al cuarto día, apenas el sol se había puesto, alguien había abierto la puerta.  
Aquel hombre la miró y extendió su mano.  
¿Debía de ir con él?  
¿Su padre lo habría mandado por ella?  
Rey se mantenía entre la espada y la pared. Pero el hombre habló, haciendo que Rey obedeciera y tomará su mano.  
"Conozco a tu padre".

Después de eso, no quiso creer en nada más. Ya no recuerda mucho de sus padres ni sobre el hombre que la dejo en Jakku sin explicación alguna.  
Y tampoco trataba de recordar mucho.  
Aunque simplemente era mejor olvidar y perdonar, una parte de Rey sabía que era mejor quedarse con lo poco que recordaba.  
Ni más ni menos.

Apenas y llegó a la base rebelde, su primera preocupación fue mantener a Finn a salvo y mientras esperaba por alguna noticia, se dedicó a explorar la base, recordando que tal vez pudo haber estado ahí en más de una ocasión, por supuesto, recuerda que la última vez que vio a sus padres fue ahí. Pero a ella le parecía más que un simple recuerdo.  
Ha recorrido la base en sueños.

Entre un pequeño espacio detrás de los cuarteles, logra divisar una puerta que siente ha visto más de una vez.  
Entra y lo que encuentra ahí es algo muy parecido a un templo, con cientos de hologramas de soldados perdidos.  
Pero cierta parte de la habitación atrapa su atención más que su alrededor.  
Rogue One.  
Son los soldados que perdieron la batalla en Scarif, una batalla que ha escuchado en historia más de una vez, pero ha olvidado como iba.  
Cuando se acerca a dos caras que le parecen bastante conocidas se da cuenta de que no está sola. Poe Dameron la ha seguido.  
—Cassian Andor y Jyn Erso. De niño venía aquí y los admiraba, se cuentan muchas historias sobre ellos.  
— ¿Qué historias?  
—Muchos dicen que murieron en Scarif, otros dicen que lograron salvarse y se fueron a algún planeta, entre ellos hay quién dice que a veces venían a la base por ciertas misiones. Yo hubiera dado todo por conocerlos.  
Rey miró a su acompañante, que miraba los hologramas con cierta admiración.  
—Mi más grande anhelo era ser como ellos.  
Entonces, Poe se dio media vuelta.  
— ¿Y Finn, cómo está?  
—Aun no despierta. Pero pronto lo hará, lo sé, es más fuerte de lo que él piensa.  
Poe sonrió asintiendo.  
—Cuando despierte les contaré a ambos las historias del Capitán Cassian Andor y la Teniente Jyn Erso…   
Poe fingió no notar como el semblante de Rey había cambiado en cuanto pronunció los nombres, pero algo le dijo que ni siquiera ella podría saber. Rey por su lado, empezaba a cuestionarse si aquellos rostros borrosos serían los mismos que los de los hologramas.  
Poe abrió la puerta y espero a estar frente a frente con ella para decirle la razón por lo que la había seguido.  
—Pero por ahora, la General Organa quiere verte.

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de ver Rogue One estaba completamente segura de que Cassian y Jyn eran los padres de Rey, ahora, después de verla sigo convencida de que ellos son los padres que Rey debería de haber tenido.


End file.
